That's for you
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: You are not alone, I'm here. new chapter updated. enjoy :
1. In the morning

**Hai hai..! saya datang lagi~~ ohohohohohohoho XDD**

**Semoga peruntungan saya didunia per-fanfic-an(?)pada tahun kelinci emas ini menjadi lebih baik. Amin! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Toboso Yana-sensei desu. ^^

* * *

**

Semburat mentari pagi itu tak lantas membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu terjaga dari lelap mimpinya. Sesekali ia menggeliat dan saat sinar mentari mulai terkena wajahnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan meski dengan cepat ia katupkan lagi karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi matahari dan terduduk. Butuh beberapa menit untuknya agar benar-benar tersadar dari kantuk yang menggelayut di matanya dan kemudian ia menggosok mata kanannya perlahan sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Lalu tangannya menggapai meja di dekat ranjangnya untuk mengambil kacamatanya lalu ia kenakan. Kamarnya telah cukup terang akan sinar mentari dan ia lalu menunduk dengan sedikit menguap, lalu ia seperti tersadar akan sesutatu. Piyama tidurnya. Piyama merah jambu pemberian rekannya saat natal ia pakai meski dengan enggan, karena ia tahu bahwa itu adalah hadiah lelucon dari teman-temannya. Karena ia kehabisan piyama, maka mau tak mau ia memakainya. Bisa mati karena malu dia jika salah seorang temannya melihatnya dengan penampilan seperti itu. Terlebih satu rekannya itu. Yang ia heran dari dirinya ialah mengapa ia mau memakai piyama dan juga topi kerucut pasangan dari piyama itu. Sungguh ia ingin tahu. Tapi apa daya, dirinya dengan reflek mengenakannya sesaat sebelum ia tidur. Setelah ia cukup memiliki kesadaran, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan mengenakan slipper yang berada di bawah ranjangnya lalu berjalan untuk membuka korden jendela kamarnya.

Pagi yang indah.

Kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh ketukan dari pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan menyahut.

"Ya..?" lalu terdengar sahutan balik dari si pengetuk pintu.

"Alan, ini aku!" setelah mendengar suara rekannya itu, pemuda yang bernama Alan Humphries itu sempat membelalakkan matanya dan dengan cepat membuka pintu kamarnya. Dari balik pintu itu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua dari Alan. Dengan rambut pirang dengan cornrow kecil di sisi kepalanya, pria bernama Eric Slingby yang menjadi rekannya dalam kurun waktu belakangan ini. Entah apa yang menyebabkan pria satu itu memilih Alan sebagai rekan kerjanya. Mereka terbilang dekat semenjak Alan menjadi shinigami hingga ia menjadi shinigami handal dan menjadi favorit dari supervisor mereka, William T. Spears. Sifat Eric yang dewasa dapat mengimbangi sifat Alan yang tergolong tenang namun juga cepat tersulut amarah. Dengan kata lain, tegas. Sangat imbang dengan sifat Eric yang santai dan tak terlalu terikat oleh sesuatu yang baku. Terlebih dari sifat Eric yang perhatian karena seperti yang diketahui bahwa rekannya yang berambut coklat itu memiliki sebuah penyakit yang menggerogoti jiwanya. Thorns of Death, begitulah nama penyakitnya. Sebuah penyakit yang bersarang di jantungnya yang setiap saat bisa mengancam hidupnya tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Tentu ini juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan keberadaan Eric di dekat Alan. Ia adalah salah seorang rekannya yang sangat memperhatikan kondisi pemuda berbadan kecil yang sangat rapuh itu, dan itu yang membuat persahabatan terjalin diantara keduanya.

Setelah melihat rekannya yang datang, Alan mempersilahkan temannya itu masuk. Eric sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan tak bergerak masuk hingga Alan menoleh kembali pada Eric.

"Ada apa? Masuklah." ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit lebih lebar. Dengan canggung Eric masuk dan kemudian langsung menduduki sofa yang ada di kamar itu dengan kepala yang menunduk, seakan menghindari bertatapan dengan Alan. Melihat rekannya yang hanya diam saja, Alan tak tahan untuk bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Ada apa? Kenapa begitu masuk kau diam saja, Eric? Apa ada tugas untuk kita?" tanyanya polos tanpa ada pikiran aneh di benaknya. Eric sedikit mendongak dan sempat melirik Alan namun tatapannya kembali ia alihkan, dan ini yang membuat Alan makin penasaran.

"K-kau..?"

"hn?" sahut Alan penasaran.

"Me-mengapa… kau berpenampilan begitu?" tanya Eric dengan masih menatap lantai. Sedikit rona merah terbentuk di pipinya. Alan yang sebelumnya tak mengerti hanya terbengong dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia masih memakai piyama konyol itu, ia langsung memegang topi di kepalanya dan dilepaskan. Kemudian dengan wajah yang merona merah padam, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

"AAAHHH..! SHIMATAAA..!" jerit Alan heboh sambil berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi. Eric yang tak bisa menahan tawa langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah rekannya itu yang biasanya selalu dingin dan sigap, menjadi sangat konyol seperti itu. Dari arah kamar mandi, Eric masih bisa mendengar gerutuan Alan yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang bodoh karena tak awas akan penampilannya yang memalukan itu di depan rekannya.

"Mou~~~.. kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau aku masih pakai piyama ini,sih? Bodoh..bodooohh..!" gerutunya sambil berganti pakaian. Didengarnya Eric menyahutnya dari luar.

"Kau kelihatan sungguh imut, Alan!" goda Eric yang membuat darah langsung naik ke kepala Alan dan membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu gelagapan.

"Jangan mengejekku, Eric! Aku memakai ini karena tak ada pilihan lain. Piyamaku semua sedang di cuci. Aku belum sempat mengurusnya. Terpaksa aku pakai yang ini….!" keluh Alan sambil berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Tawa ringan masih terdengar dari luar, membuat Alan yang baru saja berganti pakaian langsung menerobos keluar.

"Sudah! Berhenti tertawa,Eric! Atau aku akan mengusirmu keluar!" ancam Alan galak karena menahan malu. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dan saat ini kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Eric menuruti meski dengan susah payah karena sesekali ia masih terkikik geli. Alan hanya mendengus sebal sambil meletakkan piyamanya pada keranjang pakaian kotor yang nantinya akan ia cuci.

"Maaf..maaf! aku tak tahan melihat penampilanmu tadi. Benar-benar menggemaskan." puji Eric sambil tersenyum lebar. Alan membelalakan matanya pada Eric yang membuat pria itu langsung terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Alan yang masih sedikit menggerutu memilih untuk tidak meneruskan topik itu lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Kembali ke topik awal, apa sebab kedatanganmu pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Alan sedikit ketus yang membuat pria berambut pirang di hadapannya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Jangan ketus begitu, kan aku sudah minta maaf." jawab Eric sambil memasang tampang memelas. Alan yang menyadari bahwa nada bicaranya yang ketus lalu buru-buru memperbaikinya.

"Aku tidak ketus,kok! Kau saja yang merasa begitu." ujarnya membela diri. Tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya sambil bersandar pada tembok kamarnya. Eric menyisir beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi matanya kemudian mendengus.

"Kau sendiri yang bersikap begitu. Kalau kau tidak suka kedatanganku ya lebih baik aku pergi saja." Sahut Eric sambil beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Lantas Alan langsung menghentikannya.

"Baiklah! Wakatta..! aku tidak akan bersikap begini." cegah Alan sambil berjalan menuju sofa dimana Eric duduk tadi. Eric memandangi pemuda berambut coklat yang berjalan ke sisinya dan mereka berdua duduk kembali di sofa itu. Tak lama senyum tersungging di bibir Eric.

"Nah begitu, dong! Jadi aku tidak perlu melihat wajah cemberutmu pagi-pagi begini." seringai Eric pada rekannya yang terlihat masih cemberut. Alan diam saja sambil menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari Eric. Kemudian Eric berdeham dan berhasil membuat perhatian Alan tertuju padanya.

"Maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah aku ingin menemuimu." jawabnya ceplos yang membuat Alan terperangah dan menatap Eric dengan bengong. Eric yang hanya melirikkan matanya seakan tidak melihat reaksi itu. Ia malah mengeluarkan kain pembersih kacamata dari saku jasnya dan melepas kacamata bentuk oval itu dari wajahnya untuk dibersihkan. Kemudian ia menoleh karena Alan yang tak kunjung memberikan reaksi.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha..! aku hanya bercanda. Kita punya tugas malam ini." sahutnya sambil tertawa dengan menepuk pundak pemuda disampingnya. Alan masih tak berkata apa-apa hanya wajahnya yang terkejut perlahan memudar.

"Jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu seperti itu, Eric!" serunya sedikit keras yang menyebabkan Eric berhenti tertawa. Eric memandangi Alan dengan bingung dan menyadari rona merah menyelimuti pipinya meski terlihat samar. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya tanda ia akan berhenti untuk tidak menjahili Alan lagi. Sesaat Alan menolehkan wajahnya lagi pada Eric dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kali ini ada kasus apa?" wajahnya berubah serius ketika berhadapan dengan tugasnya. Eric menarik nafas.

"Seperti biasa, ada sekelompok iblis yang berulah di kota Canterbury. Dan William ingin kita mengatasinya. Bagaimana?" lanjut Eric sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya. Alan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Eric meyakinkan lagi. Alan kemudian tersadar apa yang Eric maksudkan. Tentang Thorns of Death yang bersarang ditubuhnya. Sesaat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam.

"Tak apa!" katanya gusar. Ia memang paling tidak suka jika penyakitnya itu mulai diungkit-ungkit kembali. "Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan." tambahnya tanpa mengubah nada ketusnya. Eric hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi menemui William terlebih dahulu. Aku tunggu kau disana. Kau punya 20 menit untuk bersiap. Mengerti?" jelas Eric sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar Alan. Alan hanya mengangguk dan sesaat sebelum Eric mencapai pintu, ia menoleh dan ikut berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tahu." suaranya sudah berubah menjadi pelan dan tidak seketus tadi. Eric yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala pemuda di sampingnya pelan kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Alan dalam keheningan kamarnya.

Harusnya ia tak perlu sekesal tadi saat Eric menanyakan tentang keadaannya. Toh, ia hanya memastikan bahwa dirinya dalam kondisi baik dan siap bertugas. Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan? Malah menjawabnya dengan nada ketus dan sikap yang dingin, meski Eric sudah terbiasa menghadapi dirinya yang sensitif jika disinggung tentang Thorns of Death. Alan menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras dan kemudian mengusap-usap kepalanya agar segala pikiran tidak enak di benaknya dapat menghilang. Kemudian ia melirik jam kecil di atas meja kecilnya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi menghadap atasannya.

**To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

**A/N: sebenarnya ga ada maksud membuat multichap, tapi apa boleh buat! saya kepentok ide dan ga tau mau nulis apa jika buat one-shot. Benar-benar author payah. **** *pukul2 bantal ke muka* XD**

**Well, segini dulu deh pembukaannya. Mau cari ide lagi buat lanjutannya. Hehehe**

**Nb: ratingnya bagusnya apa,ya? T atau M? XDD**


	2. the unspoken words

**DISCLAIMER: YANA TOBOSO-sensei DESU! XD

* * *

**Alan menyusuri lorong menuju kantor William dalam diam. Sesekali ia sempat membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari shinigami lain yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan sampai ia hampir saja bertubrukan dengan Ronald yang muncul dari sebuah ruangan di sampingnya.

"Ah, sumimasen." sahutnya minta maaf dan Ronald yang sama terkejutnya juga langsung minta maaf.

"Hoo, ternyata Alan-senpai rupanya. Maaf kalau aku mendadak muncul." ujar Ronald minta maaf sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Alan mendongak dan tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng.

"Aku yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan jalan." kata Alan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun ke hidungnya. Ronald sendiri hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mau kemana, Alan-senpai?" sapa Ronald yang memperhatikan penampilan Alan yang rapi seperti biasanya. Lalu matanya mengamati Death Scythe yang tergenggam erat di tangan seniornya itu.

"Ada panggilan tugas dari William-san. Tadi pagi Eric-san memberitahukan padaku. Dan saat ini aku akan pergi menuju kantornya William-san." jelas Alan yang disambut anggukan lagi dari Ronald.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku baru saja akan menyerahkan laporanku pada atasan kita itu. Aku ikut,ya?" tanya Ronald dengan wajah berbinar. Alan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Silahkan."

Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruangan William. Ronald sibuk mengoceh tentang tugasnya tadi malam yang membuatnya harus kerja lembur, sementara Alan yang kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri tak terlalu menggubris perkataan juniornya itu.

"…Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku harus mengurus satu nyawa yang membandel itu. Kerja lembur lagi deh." keluh Ronald mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghembuskan nafas panjang. Alan yang sempat memperhatikan hanya menyahut pendek.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Pekerjaan kita tak selalu mulus, Ronald." ujarnya bijak. Diam-diam Ronald mencerna kata-kata seniornya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Senpai benar." katanya pelan dan ia kemudian menghela nafas lagi. Alan yang kini telah berada dekat dengan kantor William segera memperbaiki penampilannya yang dirasa kurang rapi dan menyisir rambut poni yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan satu jarinya. Ronald juga memperbaiki postur tubuhnya agar kelihatan tegap.

"Permisi, Alan Humphries dan Ronald knox datang menghadap." kata Alan sambil mengetuk pintu oak besar dihadapannya. Kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang menyuruh mereka masuk dan kemudian Alan membuka pintu di hadapannya. Di dalam ruangan itu telah terdapat Eric yang tampak duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja William, sedangkan si empunya sendiri sedang menyusun beberapa dokumen yang baru saja ia terima tanpa memandang sedikitpun pada dua pria yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Eric-senpai! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Ronald sambil berjalan mendekati meja kerja William. Alan mengikuti.

"Aku sudah berada disini sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Ada pekerjaan untukku dan Alan. Kau sendiri?" tanya Eric balik. Ronald mengangkat laporan yang berada di tangannya hingga Eric melihatnya dan kemudian Eric sempat membulatkan bibirnya seperti huruf 'o' tanda ia mengerti lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Silahkan." Eric mempersilahkan Ronald untuk menyelesaikan urusannya terlebih dahulu dengan William sedangkan ia kini berdiri berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut coklat yang saat ini terlihat sedang termenung. Eric mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Alan?" panggilnya pelan. Namun yang bersangkutan malah tetap bergeming.

"Alan?" panggilnya lagi, namun dengan suara lebih keras. Kali ini Alan tampak terperangah ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Dengan sedikit kelabakan ia berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya pada pria berambut pirang yang memanggilnya.

"Y-ya ada apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Ia menelan ludah seraya mengatur raut wajahnya agar terlihat lebih normal. Namun wajah rekannya itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan penasaran.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Kau terlihat seperti sedang melamun. Ada apa?" tanya Eric heran sambil memanggul Death Scythe-nya di bahunya seperti biasa. Kilatan mata yang ingin tahu terpancar dari balik kacamata berlensa sedikit gelap itu. Alan tanpa sadar menahan nafas.

"A-Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." terangnya dengan mengalihkan tatapannya dari sorot tajam pria di sampingnya. Selama beberapa saat Eric masih memperhatikan wajah Alan hingga membuat pemuda itu mulai berkeringat dingin, tapi tak lama ia hanya menaikkan alisnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan. Dan Alan langsung menghembuskan nafas lega ketika mengetahuinya.

Dia tidak ingin Eric tahu tentang apa yang sedang ia pikirkan…

Alan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ronald yang kini tampak menjelaskan mengenai laporannya yang ia serahkan pada William. William terlihat mengangguk beberapa kali dan ia seperti member instruksi pada Ronald yang dijawab anggukan dari Ronald. Kini Ronald telah berhenti berbincang dengan William dan tampaknya ia sudah selesai dengan laporannya. Alan bisa melihat raut wajah letih William yang sepertinya ia masih memiliki segudang pekerjaan dan juga pertemuan dengan atasan divisi lain. Alan bisa mengerti kesibukan para supervisor seperti William dan karena itu pula ia ingin mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai shinigami yang handal. Setelah Ronald mendapat beberapa lembar dokumen baru dari William, ia bergegas pergi dan sempat pamit pada Alan dan Eric. Mereka membalasnya dan pemuda enerjik itu telah berlalu dari kantor William, menyisakan tiga pria itu dalam diam.

"Lalu, apa tugas kami?" Eric bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati meja William. William membetulkan letak kacamatanya untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengambil 2 lembar perkamen dari laci mejanya.

"Ini tugas yang akan kalian kerjakan malam ini." tegasnya sambil menyerahkan perkamen-perkamen itu pada Alan dan Eric. Mereka membuka gulungan itu dan meneliti siapa saja nyawa yang akan mereka urus hari ini.

"Lokasinya aku kira tidak begitu jauh dari pusat kota London. Dan karena ini kerja team, maka aku meminta kalian untuk membereskannya. Untuk detailnya kalian bisa lihat pada daftar yang kuberikan tadi." William kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bingkai kacamatanya. Gerak refleks, tampaknya.

Alan dan Eric mengangguk dan mereka setelah William menjelaskan sedikit mengenai tugas malam ini, mereka langsung bergegas untuk bersiap.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan kerjakan. Permisi." ujar Alan sambil pamit undur diri dari kantor William dan setelah sampai di luar, mereka masih membaca daftar yang tadi mereka dapat.

"Hhmm.. Rupanya terjadi pembunuhan massal di sebuah pesta dansa para bangsawan. Lagi-lagi tidak menarik. Orang-orang kaya yang menghamburkan harta dan kekayaannya untuk hal yang tidak berguna." ceplos Eric sambil memandang daftarnya dengan bosan. Alan yang masih membaca dengan serius tak menggubrisnya. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada satu data tentang seorang gadis kecil yang ada di dalam daftar itu.

"Gadis ini..?" bisik Alan tanpa sadar, membuat Eric menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Eric kemudian. Alan mendekatkan data itu pada Eric agar Eric bisa membacanya.

"Di dalam daftar tugasku, ada seorang gadis cilik yang akan aku tangani." jawab Alan singkat. Eric menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Alan.

"Lalu?" tanyanya tak sabar.

"Ia akan mati pukul 01.49 dini hari nanti. Penyebab kematiannya masih belum diketahui." sambung Alan lagi dengan suara sedikit pelan. Eric yang penasaran memajukan wajahnya pada data di kertas yang di pegang Alan agar ia bisa membaca keterangan yang lebih jelas mengenai gadis yang dimaksud Alan tadi.

"Ya, tertulis begitu disini. Gadis cilik bernama Valice Valkyrie ini,kan? Ia anak bangsawan yang kini telah yatim piatu, catatan tentang dosanya saat masih hidup juga tidak terlalu banyak." kata Eric sambil membaca apa yang tertulis pada informasi di data itu. Alan tetap menatap foto gadis itu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan padanya." kata Alan gamblang. Eric menunjukkan raut wajah bingung dengan kedipan polos yang ditujukannya pada Alan.

"Shinigami tidak merasakan emosi, Alan. Kau tahu itu,kan?" sahut Eric sambil menegakkan tubuhnya setelah tadi sedikit membungkuk untuk membaca daftar Alan tadi. Alan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu. Tapi..?" Alan tak meneruskan kata-katanya dan memilih untuk tidak bicara lagi. Sorot sedih dari senyuman gadis itu membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kita terlalu memakai perasaan saat bekerja, bisa-bisa kau akan jadi seperti Grell atau Ronald." sindir Eric agar pemuda di sampingnya itu tidak hanyut akan pikirannya. Alan kemudian mendongak dengan tatapan sendu namun ia tersenyum mengerti dan melepaskan satu tarikan nafas panjang.

"Yah, kau benar, Eric. Mungkin karena aku terlalu dalam berfikir." ujar Alan yang disambut senyuman hangat dari Eric.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan kembali lagi ke ruanganku. Setelah lewat jam 9 malam, kita berkumpul di aula. Mengerti?" kata Eric sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada death Scythe-nya serta memanggulnya kembali pada bahunya dan tangan yang lain menunjuk ke arah Alan. Alan mengangguk pasti dan menatap sosok Eric yang kini telah berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ruangan kerjanya.

Sorot matanya kembali sendu dan di dalam hati ia berkata,

_Penyebab aku termenung dan alasan aku mengasihani gadis cilik itu adalah... _

Alan membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju arah sebaliknya dari yang dilalui Eric dan ia menggengam erat gulungan di tangannya dengan emosi yang tak menentu. Ia menutup mata dan ekspresinya berubah miris ketika di benaknya terdapat lanjutan kata-kata yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia katakan. Terlebih karena hatinya tak mampu menahan, dan ia tak kuasa untuk mendengarnya.

_Karena aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, Eric. Gadis itu sama denganku…_

TBC..

* * *

**A/N: YUP, chapter kedua telah saya luncurkan. hehehe**

**semoga chapter singkat ini dapat diterima dengan baik. ^^**

**dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan saran maupun kritik yang membangun bagi fanfic ancur ini.**

**Arigatou. ^^  
**


	3. Are you crying?

DISCLAIMER: **TOBOSO YANA-sensei. ^^**

* * *

**"**Dengan ini, selesai." Lelaki berambut pirang tengah memberikan cap bertuliskan 'COMPLETED' pada data yang tertera di buku daftar catatan orang-orang yang akan dicabut nyawanya hari ini. Setelah selesai, ia menutup buku tersebut dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Saat ini dini hari dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Karena daftar yang ia terima tak terlalu banyak, ia bisa selesai lebih cepat. Matanya terlihat lelah dan tampaknya ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. ia menguap kecil sebelum ia menggosok-gosokkan lehernya untuk menghilangkan dingin dini hari itu. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya terasa ringan, ia kemudian bergegas menghampiri tempat partnernya bertugas. Mereka sengaja membagi tugas berdasarkan wilayah agar kerja mereka lebih cepat. Tampaknya pekerjaan Eric selesai lebih cepat dari dugaan. Dan kini ia akan menyambangi wilayah Alan bertugas.

"Apa pekerjaannya sudah selesai,ya? Lebih baik aku membantunya." ucapnya lirih sambil berlari cepat menyusuri jalan kota yang gelap.

* * *

Pemuda berambut coklat tampak sedang memandangi data dari calon korbannya malam ini. Seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap halus yang kini tengah tertidur. Gadis yang membuat Alan merasa gundah. Ia melirik catatan di bukunya yang disitu tertulis bahwa dalam 5 menit lagi, gadis itu akan mati. Alan menelan ludah.

Mati.

Satu kata yang selalu membuat telinga Alan berdenging.

Menurutnya, gadis ini tak pantas untuk mati. Setidaknya, saat ini. Gadis ini masih punya waktu yang panjang untuk hidup. Meski gadis ini yatim piatu, tapi ia masih memiliki orang-orang yang mengasihinya. Terlebih bibi pengasuh gadis ini. Perempuan tua itu pasti akan sangat kehilangan putri majikannya itu. Alan paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang harus bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang yang ia cabut nyawanya. Hatinya juga merasa sakit. Tapi Eric berulang kali mengatakan bahwa itu bukan salahnya. _'Ini memang sudah waktunya. Jangan dipikirkan"_, Kata-kata Eric itulah yang selalu terngiang di pikiran Alan tiap kali ia harus mencabut nyawa manusia. Ia berusaha menenangkan kegalauan hatinya seraya jarum jam sudah tepat menunjukkan pukul 01.48 A.M. Tinggal semenit lagi untuk mencabut nyawa gadis ini. Tiba-tiba mata gadis yang sedang tertidur itu terbuka. Alan sontak terkejut. Ia mundur selangkah.

Gadis itu tak tampak terlalu terkejut melihat keberadaan Alan disitu. Sebaliknya, gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Alan merasakan wajahnya menegang, gugup.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu lirih. Suaranya sangat pelan hingga Alan hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Aku...Shinigami." jawab Alan ragu. Senyuman gadis itu sedikit memudar.

"Sepertinya...sudah waktunya,ya?" kata-kata gadis itu seperti lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Alan yang masih diam mematung tak bereaksi apa-apa. Matanya masih mengawasi gadis bernama Valice itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang. Death scythe-nya tergenggam erat di tangannya yang lain. Ia paling tidak suka saat-saat seperti ini. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia katakan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan gadis itu tampaknya menyadari anggukan Alan.

"Dengan ini..aku takkan menderita lagi,kan?" gadis itu kembali bertanya. Di mata coklatnya terpancar tatapan hangat, seakan jiwa gadis ini telah disucikan hanya dengan keberadaan Alan disisinya. Alan makin tak enak hati. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap berwajah dingin meski dadanya berdebar keras.

"Terima kasih." kata gadis itu berbisik, matanya ia pejamkan kembali. "Terima kasih." ucapnya sebelum Death Scythe Alan mengayun padanya.

Alan menahan nafas tanpa sadar ketika ia mengayunkan Death scythenya ke tubuh gadis itu dan ketika cinematic record mulai terputar di hadapannya. Matanya dengan cepat menyaksikan kisah kehidupan gadis yang baru saja ia cabut nyawanya itu dengan hati gamang. Jujur, ia merasa berat. Hatinya terasa berat. Tapi apa daya, ini memang tugasnya.

Ia baru bisa menghembuskan nafas lega setelah ia mencap data di buku catatannya itu. Tulisan besar COMPLETED tertera di dekat foto gadis itu. hatinya gamang. Tugasnya telah selesai, tapi mengapa di dalam hatinya ia masih merasa gundah?

"Aku harus segera pergi. Eric pasti sudah menungguku." ucapnya sambil menutup buku catatannya dan bergegas pergi. Sudut matanya sempat melirik pada tubuh gadis itu yang telah mendingin. Senyum di wajah gadis itu masih ada meski samar oleh wajahnya yang telah memucat. Ia lalu menoleh keras dan keluar dari kamar besar itu.

* * *

Eric yang telah hampir sampai di tempat Alan bertugas mempercepat larinya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang kini duduk di atas atap satu rumah. Alan. Meski tak ada cahaya yang menyinari daerah di tempat Alan sedang duduk, tapi ia bisa mengetahui pemuda itu adalah Alan karena... entah, sebut saja itu insting.

Insting seorang sahabat.

Ia lalu melompat tinggi hingga ke atap tempat Alan duduk dan mendapati Alan sedang menunduk. Tangannya terkepal erat dan nafasnya tak teratur. Kontan Eric menjadi cemas. Ia lalu mendatangi Alan dan berlutut di depan Alan. Karena pemuda ini menundukkan wajahnya, ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Alan saat ini. Kedua tangan Eric memegang pundak kecil Alan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sepertinya ia sedang menangis.

"Alan?" panggilnya pelan. Alan masih tak mau mengangkat wajahnya, dan tubuhnya membeku dibawah sentuhan tangan Eric yang tersampir di pundaknya. Seperti ia tak mau Eric memergokinya dalam kondisi muram begini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Eric masih dengan nada lembutnya. Alan tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng lemah. Getaran di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. dan tubuhnya tak sekaku tadi. Eric mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit ke kepala Alan. Dan dengan satu jari, ia mendongakkan wajah Alan ke atas, tepat di depannya. Mata Alan merah, tapi tak ada jejak air mata disitu. Syukurlah dugaan Eric meleset. Partnernya itu tidak menangis, tapi ia memang sedang menahan tangis, begitu yang terlihat di mata Eric.

"Apa karena tugas terkahir tadi?" tanyanya lagi. Alan mengangguk lemah. Eric mendengus pelan.

"Karena gadis itu?" lama jeda yang terjadi sebelum Eric mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Dan lagi-lagi hanya anggukan lemah yang Eric terima. Ia menghela nafas agak keras kali ini.

"Alan, aku sudah sering bilang,kan? jik-.."

"Aku tahu!" sergah Alan cepat sebelum Eric sempat bicara panjang lebar. Eric terdiam sambil menatap pemuda berbadan mungil di hadapannya. Ia menunggu Alan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti.." suaranya berubah lirih. Tangannya mengepal erat diatas lututnya. Ia sengaja tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata Eric yang kini mengawasinya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mantan mentornya ini.

"Tapi aku tetap tak bisa menahan rasa sedih di dadaku. Aku merasa sangat...rapuh." Alan mengepalkan tangannya hingga tangannya terasa kebas. Eric meremas pelan pundak Alan dan mengusap rambut Alan dengan penuh pengertian. Ia mengangguk paham lalu bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan duduk di sebelah Alan. Dibiarkannya pemuda itu mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan sedangkan ia akan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya itu.

Ketika tak ada tanggapan datang dari Eric, Alan menoleh sedikit ke arah Eric. Pria berambut pirang itu tengah menerawang ke langit, melihat bintang. Tak terlihat sedang memperhatikan Alan.

"Kau...tak marah?" tanyanya pelan. Eric menoleh dengan tatapan sedikit bingung, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha..! Untuk apa aku marah?" balas Eric sambil mengusap kepala Alan dengan sedikit bersemangat. Pemuda berambut coklat itu lalu sedikit merengut. Ia kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan di acak-acak sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi, biasanya kau akan langsung menegurku jika aku mulai melibatkan emosi dalam pekerjaan." jelas Alan sambil mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini setengah badannya menghadap Eric.

"Aku tak harus selalu memarahimu jika kau mulai muram karena tugasmu." jawab Eric bijak. "Lagipula, apa boleh buat jika kau merasa seperti itu. Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu agar tak bersedih. Aku hanya selalu mengingatkan bahwa kita ini tak memiliki emosi. tapi bukan berarti kita tak berperasaan,kan?" ulas eric sambil menepuk punggung Alan beberapa kali sementara Alan tampak mencerna kata-kata eric.

"Kau benar." sahutnya. Eric tersenyum lebar.

"Lain kali jika kau merasa sedih lagi, luapkan saja. Jangan kau tahan. Aku tahu kau itu tegar. Lebih tegar dari yang ku duga. Tapi, jika kau rasa kau tak sanggup untuk menghadapinya, Aku ada untukmu. Cerialah, teman!" kata Eric memberikan semangat dan kemudian ia berdiri. Alan yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya meski samar.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita cepat kembali ke kantor. Aku harus cepat membuat laporan untuk supervisor kita. Aku tak mau jika ia besok menangih laporannya. Aku capek sekali." ujar Eric sambil meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa Alan sempat tersipu mendengar kata-katanya itu. Alan kemudian mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sebelum ikut berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Eric." ucapnya pelan. Eric kontan menoleh.

"Uhm? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung. Alan menggeleng.

"Uh-huh. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." jawab Alan sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya itu sehingga Eric jadi berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Alan.

_Arigatou, Eric. Arigatou..._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: AKHIRNYA UPDATE ~~~~ #jogedtroll**

maaf lama banget ga update-update. saya ga tau kenapa ga ada review masuk tapi saya yakin ada yang baca bahkan suka karya ini #kepedean #ditabok XD

dan maaf bangeeeett kalau perkembangan ceritanya jadi seperti ini. alasannya? err-... karena saya lupa plot utamanya.\

*hening*

HUWAAAAA SAYA MEMANG BODOOOOHHHHHH! #galau

silahkan dibaca :)


End file.
